In the exit areas of aircraft heated floor panels may be employed. The floor panels are equipped with a heating system internal to the floor panel which is able to heat up the floor near the exit of the aircraft. This may done on the one hand to improve the comfort level of the passengers and the cabin crew, on the other hand to compensate for the usually low temperatures on the outside of the aircraft that may occur especially during long-haul flights.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,659 B2 discloses a heated floor panel for an aircraft that comprises a heater, a temperature sensor and an overheating protection switch to keep the floor panel from overheating.
The document US 2011/0149447 A1 discloses a heatable floor panel having a ground fault interrupting circuit installed therein.
The document EP 1 854 719 A2 discloses a heated floor panel for an aircraft having a heated panel, a controller strapped to the outside of the housing of the floor panel and a ground fault circuit interrupting the current delivered to the heated panel in case of a ground fault.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,462 B2 discloses a solid state thermostat including a thermostat input operatively configured to be coupled to a temperature sensor, a comparator for comparing an output of the temperature sensor to a predefined setpoint temperature, and solid-state switching circuitry operatively coupled to the comparator for selectively switching current to a thermostat output based on the comparison by the comparator.